lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Virago a-go-go
Hi, there! Please leave your message after the last one on my Talk page. I will respond to it as soon as possible. Thank You. :-) Ysabeau v. Isabeau You have made an error with regard to Ysabeau/Isabeau. Isabeau is Bo's grandmother, Trick's wife. Ysabeau is the spelling of Bo's birth name. There should be two separate pages for the two women. Bo's name of Ysabeau is given in the Lost Girl: Prologue comic book and is canon. http://www.syfy.co.uk/blogs/lost-girls-comic-book-prologue-page-7 Bo is not credited as Isabeau in the TV show itself. That was her grandmother. StarFire209 (talk) 14:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, StarFire, for sourcing the comic book to verify the spelling of Bo's name. It's interesting that in one of the episodes, Trick is shown standing in front of the Dal's blackboard in the pool table area, and the name "Isabeau" (with an "I") is written on the blackboard. I'll try to locate the scene and post the screenshot in the photo section for future reference. :-) :Before I continue to forget: here it is Articles I have to remind you to make the first words which are the same to articles in the main seciton to be made bold. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:49, September 23, 2013 (UTC) : Response posted in your Talk page. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) TV Infobox I fixed the Template:Infobox television. The error was mine; I forgot to add the preview and no include tags. I have the infobox somewhat formatted to the wiki, but you can always tweak it. I have a preview on my sandbox. You should delete television unless the creation was intentional. DEmersonJMFM 03:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Holy smokes! =D You walk on water! :-> I did intentionally create an "Infobox television" to make it fall under the alphabet for what it is about, but I'm taking your suggestion and will delete it, I don't know how to thank you. You're a damn good O:-). : It needs a tweak and I don't want to touch it and mess up the original: *Background color: : The Infobox that exists for the wiki (http://lostgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox) has a royal blue background and this is displayed in its source page at the top: }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | :I tried adding it to the template in the sandbox I created (but without the "Row _ title") and it screwed up the format. Perhaps you know how to add the wiki colors & font size to the template. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I did the color change and removed the "Television Information" header (I was going off the formatting for the character, event, item, location, and quest infoboxes). All that needed to be transferred was background-color:#191970; into the infobox overall style (on the first line of coding). I didn't see a difference in the font size. Also, to display coding in the correct formatting, add it to source, add the nowiki tags like you did, but place a space before the first tag. DEmersonJMFM 12:51, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :You are astonishingly generous in spirit. Thank you so much. I hope to someday be able to be as helpful to others as you have been towards me. { } :-) ~Virago No problem. It's all about giving back. Such a simple concept can take you many places. DEmersonJMFM 23:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hey. Someone vandalized Bo's page. I tried to fix it but it couldn't be reversed by me. I hope you can fix it :) Marcheto (talk) 17:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and removed it. I don't know if you want to block the IP or not, but here's the history. DEmersonJMFM 17:27, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Additionally, you might want to check this page out as well. I've nearly certain it's also vandalism, but I have not seen the show to be 100% certain. I'll let you handle this. DEmersonJMFM 21:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you, both, for alerting me to the vandalism. Because of what the anonymous user did to both the Bo and Kenzi pages, I have blocked his/her IP address from this wiki. :::I don't give second chances to anyone who knows the difference between right and wrong, and chooses wrong. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) from Nickclark89 Hi there, you're right, I have not longer time to be admin on this wiki due to personal and academic problems. I became admin when this was an abandoned wiki and the artistic design was pretty bad, I just continued being admin because there was no one to be admin, but now here you are! =) I will continue contributing to this wiki as far as possible as normal user :) Greetings Nickclark89 (talk) 07:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I am so glad to hear from you! :-) You did such a wonderful job with the wiki. It is so attractive and pleasant to look at! Life and University come first above all, but I do hope you find some time to stay involved with this wiki, in whatever capacity you can. You are located in Spain, yes? Well, then, just want you to know that on my mother's side, my roots are from Lugo (Galicia) and Islas Canarias. On my father's side, I have roots in Vizcaya. I think there is serendipity happening here. ;-) Ciao! Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Kavanagh' page So as not to overstep Should I leave it for you, or would it be acceptable for me to rename the 'Kavanagh' page to conform with all the others which use 'Kavanaugh'? Also, what is your feeling on the spelling of the elest son's name, since 'Sean' would be the typical Anglicised form of the name, with 'Shawn' only really appearing in the last 30-40 years? 06:32, October 3, 2013 (UTC) PS The thought also occurs that you might prefer me to just leave such observations in some general location, create a Sandbox or such. If so, please let me know. A :Want to know my trick? I go back and forth from IMDb when I need correct info about how names are spelled. The IMDb production info about Lost Girl episodes and the actors and characters that appear in them is submitted by Prodigy Pictures Inc. Follow the info provided by the creators of the show: if a user has misspelled a name, change it to what PP says it is. If you have a doubt about how to spell a name, go there for the answer, too. :By the way, I have a sandbox created to test things out before I make a page edit. Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Protected Pages In the spirit Wikia's wish to allow free editing of pages by all editors, I felt the need to bring this up. A great number of on the wiki are protected. Many are files, templates, or categories. I know there's a desire to protect the wiki but it's highly encouraged that this tool be used only if absolutely necessary. Category and file protection generally isn't needed, while protecting templates can allow problems to go unfixed longer. I'm not trying to grill you or anything, but from an Admin to Admin only protect was is in dire need of protecting. Just to throw it out there, the wiki I edit most has only 51 protected pages (most semi-protected, which does nothing since there is no IP editing). DEmersonJMFM 01:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Lost Girl is a TV show that has elicited a myriad of emotional responses among viewers. It is broadcast in North America, Australia, the UK and Ireland, and some European nations. Episodes are seen online in other countries throughout the world, including Asia. Because of its message about sexuality, it has attracted both supporters and haters. When a page in the wiki about a character is vandalized by anonymous users, it is protected from further anon attacks. (I am involved in a forum that is periodically vandalized by trolls and has to be frozen to get rid of the vandalism and, I expect, block the IP address from doing it again.) :All this is to say that the pages that (based on experience) are probably going to be vandalized, are pages that are blocked from access by anonymous users. Very few pages are restricted to Admins only. I've gone through almost every page that exists in the wiki and I would say that at least 90% of the pages in the wiki are open for anyone to edit (probably closer to 95%). Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lost Girl: Prologue comic and link As I put in my subject box, the link leads to a 'page deleted' notice, and nothing comparable seems to be available, at least based on some variant Google and Filestube searches that I did, so it appears to me rather pointless and potentially frustrating to leave the link in place. As you're the Admin here, it is, of course, your call. 07:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :If this were Wikipedia, the link would be archived on the page because a link should never just be deleted. However, since Wikia does not appear to have the means to archive a link, it is noted within the Trivia section as having existed. It's not a good idea to simply delete the link of a Lost Girl production-related source. :Visit stubs and pages needed -- maybe there's something in them that will spur your interest. Just follow the guidelines in New Pages when needed. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Slider The slider only works with up to four images, this is why your last two images are not visible. DEmersonJMFM 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's not fun to hear. I'm hoping for an answer from the people who create the architecture of the wikis. They built the wiki for the founder and worked with the second admin on new ideas for it. Perhaps they can tweak the slider and make it happen (it's not as if someone's asking them to rewrite the Bible). ~Virago Processes of logic Both the Wolf Spirit and Fenrir were already mentioned on the 'Deities' page before my edit. This was the reason I endeavoured to infer and express a potential clarification of the relation, or rather otherwise, between the two. 07:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I get what you're saying. But the Wolf Spirit has not been associated with Fenrir in the series. There has not been a scene where "Fenrir" was mentioned in relation to Dyson consulting the Wolf Spirit. Conjectures about what happens in an episode and season belong in a Trivia section. The Trivia section is the location for the Wild Wild West of a fan's imagination. I'm going to need to edit that Norse section so that no one makes another similar mistake again. ~Virago Slider Hi Virago. I just saw your message on the ComDev request page and wanted to respond. The slider can only display a maximum of four slides, so if you list more than four, only the first four will appear. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) question is there some sort of standard template around on this wiki, for like characters and kinds of fae and what not? i am not talking about the info box but rather the page itself. i am asking since well i have come across some pages that seem kind of chaotic like the page for Roman it seems to be both the character and the race Faustfan (talk) 14:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) (sorry forgot to sign) :There should be two pages for characters seen in the series: one for the character's storyline in the episode, and one for the character’s species. Roman has both because a user also created a Bacchus species page — but when the species page was created the user simply linked it back to the Roman character page. It should be a stand-alone page about the species. The Roman page is only the character seen in the episode page. And if you notice what's at the bottom of the page you will see it marked as a stub page. A stub page is an article in need of more information about the subject. In Roman's case, the character needs the Bacchus species character page to be a page on its own. What I am going to do now that you brought this to my attention, is delete the Bacchus page to un-link it, and recreate it as a stand-alone page that needs information about the species. If you want to see the formats for creating Character/Actor/Episode pages and the templates used for each, visit New Pages. You should also check out the contents of the wiki at Content to get a feel for how the wiki is set up. Thank you for pointing out this matter to me. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Dyson Dyson is not a Wanblee Hybrid. Bo said that when she smelled the Skunk Ape on the Ambulance Techs, remembering Lauren covering herself in the secretions of Skunk Ape. She knew from that time, if an actual Skunk Ape smelled Wanblee (remember Bo's pregnant Wanblee cellmate, Sylvie.), they would blow up, "like a party balloon." Bo was confirming her suspicions when she told them he was Wanblee. If he actually was, then the Techs would have blown up. :Thank you, stranger. That info was added by a wiki user, not me. I will make the correction to the page. Thanks again! Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:30, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Reynard Hey, new contributor here. I made a page for Reynard (it was one of the needed pages listed). Want to take a look and make sure I didn't mess anything up?Qaeta (talk) 02:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your message. I'll take a look and if it needs anything more, I'll do it for you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Watch Lost Girl Episodes Hello, I was wondering if you know any sites beisdes ShowCase to watch Lost Girl. Syfy doesn't have full episodes there. : Because Syfy is not the original network that produces Lost Girl, the distribution rights agreement between it and Showcase (Shaw Media) do not permit Syfy to stream episodes. It may change someday, but for now episodes are only streamed on Showcase's website. Until Season 4 begins in the US, you can only purchase episodes from authorized Canadian websites. There are Internet sites that have free episodes from TV shows, but they are not authorized sources as they do not pay royalties to the networks that produce those shows. In return for free TV show episodes you are bombarded with pop-ups and pop-unders (a lot from porn-related websites) and urged to download their chosen players or a plug-in (never do it). As the admin of the show's wiki I cannot provide the names of those websites. You can find them by conducting web searches and then select the ones you feel are safer to use. Stella Nashira The Wikipedia Gamma Capricorni page lists the Arabic origin and the astronomical info, the Latin can be found in any translation program, or dictionary listing the root of the English 'stellar', so I'm curious as to what "sufficient information" would be. 19:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Can't stay away from the wiki, eh? Your addition of the source for the Trivia info was an excellent edit. The article is stub tagged because it needs more information than what it contains. The reason for why the wording was changed to "sufficient info" regards the article as a whole (which is redundant because the stub tag line tells you what's needed, but a lot of people are dense and don't absorb what they read the first time around). Virago a-go-go (talk) 19:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) resources page Hey, I see the mehlsbells site is listed as (seasons not indexed). I did get some requests to sort the seasons better, and after I finished reviewing Season 3 I made it so there's a dropdown menu for each season (1 and 2 and 4 are chronological, 3 starts in the middle and goes to the end and then loops back around from the beginning, just because that's the order I reviewed in). If this doesn't change the 'not indexed' status do please let me know what else needs to be done. Thanks, mehlsbells 19:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, and thanks for visiting the wiki! I checked out your site again and have now removed the "(seasons not indexed)" from your link. Glad to have heard from you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 20:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I removed the teleportation via smoke in wanderer abilities, it was crow who transport Bo. Wikia contributor The Rayner/Rainer again After repetedly coming across his name spelled as Rainer including on imdb.com I tried to find the producers page but couldn't. Can you please provide a link? Thank you :) Marcheto (talk) 09:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I've seen the debates about the spelling of his name elsewhere. Honestly, fans can make mountains out of molehills from thin air. :-D :The spelling of his name was changed from "y" to "i" since I last viewed the IMDb page @ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3291980 :So as the admin, this is what I'm going to do: I’m going to wait for Showcase to release another script tease on Twitter and if his name is included and it appears with an “i” I’ll change his name to "Ra-i-ner" everywhere it appears in the wiki. If his name doesn’t appear in a script tease in the next four episodes (and end of the season), and no one else does it before I do, I will send a message to Emily Andras & Prodigy Pictures asking for clarification. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Thanks. I know that spelling of names is controversial most times (like with Aife) I just wanted to know if there's an official statement. Thanks again :) and let's hope for a 5th season. Marcheto (talk) 08:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Kenzi's Aliases Just out of curiosity, why did you revert my addition of Kezni's aliases? They were all taken from an episode of Season 2 after all. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 00:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :Because one moment from one scene of names that were a comedic moment in the series does not equal Kenzi using those name in the series. The character infoboxes are for what define the character. Furthermore, the aliases were included as a special section in the narrative. You should have taken a hint from that. I suggest that you take a few moments to familiarize yourself with how to participate in the wiki by reading Lost Girl Wiki:Community Portal. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:24, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no wish to familiarize myself with the practices of a Wikia run like a dictatorship. Information an admin deems to be humour based is apparently untrue. I made my case on the talk page, as I didn't spot your message there until after I had posted this question here. I could have done without the additional passive aggressive snark you see, but then I had no idea the reasoning would not be a polite explanation that I mistakenly made an edit against the guidelines as one would expect an admin to give a first time editor. Following the logic of your reasoning also, can you explain why the infobox currently uses "several" for Kenzi's "alias" section when she has no "ongoing", non humour based aliases? Surely by your logic the section should read "none". -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 00:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I think the best thing you can do is find another wiki to play in. I'd rather have a few good editors contributing to the wiki, than a lot of editors who think they know more than anyone else who came before them. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:53, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes about Steve/Bruce I had just watched the episode and recognized the screenshot. I meant nothing more than clarifying... Cwluc (talk) 03:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :You are not stepping on toes since the point of the Admin intervening when Users don't follow the wiki's guidelines is to point them in the right direction so that they can do things correctly in the future. The wiki is open to anyone and everyone to enhance it and make it better, but it has to be done the right way. Please take a few moments to familiarize yourself with the guidelines in Lost Girl Wiki:Community Portal. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Should we be putting info in as Mother, Daughter, Cousin, Deceased or mother, daughter, cousin, deceased. Cause I'm seeing it both ways. Cwluc (talk) 15:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :If you're seeing it both ways it's because Users are doing it both ways. If the character has relatives, you add the name of the relative and what the relative is to the character in this manner (for example): Name (Mother). If the mother is dead you make it: Name (Mother, deceased). Thanks for asking for clarification. I've tried to go through every single page in the wiki and fixed editing errors, but I know I've missed a few ones here and there (and sometimes my eyes cross and I can no longer see the forest from the trees). Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) A thought occurs Since I, occasionally at present, edit on your wiki, it struck me that, for a change of pace, you might enjoy doing something on my 'Lost Girl'-related wiki, which I have designed to avoid overlap and competition with this one. Mine is about first-person commentary in persona by the various characters, looking to try to retell the tales, and describe the personalities, from entirely individual viewpoints. To date no one else is involved, but you'd be welcome. The title is listed among my most edited sites at the top of my profile (so I'm not advertising it here, in case you feel there's a conflict). I understand, of course, it may be of no interest, or you may be too busy here, but in case. 13:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :It's true that his wiki keeps me busy (it's why the Admins before me threw in the towel), but I'll check out your wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:59, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Question I'm a bit confused about the last episode (Origin). Did Rainer and Bo really got married? Is there a way to verify it some way? Marcheto (talk) 18:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::From what I saw in the episode, they did. A ritual was performed and the knight made an incantation. And then the gates of hell were opened and the Lord of Darkness was released. Bo was warned about Rainer and what the book of Fae history revealed about him, but she didn't listen to the voice of reason. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Formatting code for creating spacing Virago_a-go-go wrote: : I saw what you did. That is a great idea. Thank you! : I have two questions (just to make sure): (1) can I can add more promo videos to the template as they become released; also, (2) where is the raw template located? I need to tailor it for use on Season 1, 2, 3, and the next season, 5. : I'd like the raw template to be included with the list of other templates used in the wiki. That way, all anyone will need to do in the future is copy the bare template to the page and add contents to it, just like an infobox. (1) First the good news. More videos can be added to the template. Just visited the template page (Template:Season 4 Videos) and edit. I forgot to put it in a category. So I recommend you do that today so you can easily find it the next time you need it. (2) Now the bad news. I do not have the skills to create a raw template that can have images added in visual mode. I have to do everything in source mode. The best I can do is Videos. (<<-- Link appears in red because I changed the name. ~Virago) ::Thank you! If I can use and reuse the Template:Season Videos, then it will work in all articles where several videos appear and I can eliminate the overkill from them. I actually do not edit in Visual mode. I prefer Source. So this works out well. What I am going to do is change the name of the template to Template:Videos and this way it will be applicable to any article that contains videos. THANK YOU so very, very much for helping me with this. You've been very generous and kind to do so. Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Quote for Kenzi I was wondering. Could I put this quote at the top on Kenzi's page? "Friend. Warrior. Heart." As it was shown on her grave. :The only page in the wiki that has a quote at the beginning of the page is Bo's monologue. Otherwise, quotes about a character are located in the \Quotes/ section, and who has made the quote is identified plus the name of the episode in which it's heard. Check out the quotes section in Lauren, Trick, The Morrígan, to see the format/style. If you can think of a way to include it in the narrative, you can do that, too. Check out The Wanderer page to see how Vex's quote about him was worked into the narrative. :P.S. It's important to sign your messages by adding ~~~~ at the end so that anyone who reads it can easily see who wrote it. If you ever send a message to Wikia Staff, it will not be responded to without a signature. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:23, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The Nain Rouge is not light Hello, I know you've told me your reasons why the Nain Rouge is categorized as light. I understand why you would believe this, but let me explain my side: Yes, the Nain Rouge appears at the Dal frequently, but that doesn't describe her alignment at all. The Dal may be owned by a Light Fae, but it's not light fae territory. It's neutral ground for both light and dark. As for Lachlan, he knew of the Nain Rouge's appearance to Bo because Bo told him. In Barometz. Trick. Pressure, while dueling with Lachlan, Bo said, "Whatever the Nain Rouge keeps warning me about. It's already here. Because it's you." I understand why you would assume that the Nain Rouge is light, but she isn't. The Nain Rouge's personality shows that she is clearly neither. She observes tragic events and warns of impending dooms. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 18:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, nicholas. Thanks for your input. Then how about this: I'll create a Neutral category and she can then be classified under it. If there are other Fae characters (without alignment mentioned or implied) that should also be classified as "Neutral", they can also fall under this new category. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Minor connection in article u may not have noticed I already wrote a message about this in the bo page but short version: you have multiple links trying to connect to the "lord of darkness". looking at the articles and aliases(aliasi?) that is just another name for the "Dark King" maybe you could connect the dead links to their end destination. Like i sadi to be short: "Lord of Darkness" = the "Dark King" ```````````````````````````````````` Akreaper :Thanks for your input. The wiki follows what is specifically seen and heard in the episodes. The title "Dark King" was used in Season 1 and 2 to describe Bo's father. The title "Lord of Darkness" was used for the first time in Season 4 to describe the powerful Fae imprisoned in Hel. They may both be titles for Bo's father, but until it is made clear in Season 5 that they are, they will continue to be dealt separately in the wiki. When it is made crystal clear in an episode, then each one will refer to the other in the wiki. Don't forget that the wiki provides information about what is seen and heard in the series. We've heard the term "Dark King" and we've now heard "Lord of Darkness." Both need their own narration in the wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 00:04, April 9, 2014 (UTC)